Before the feast
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Mithian awaits for her newly titled Court Sorcerer who will be visiting Nemeth along with the King and Queen of Camalot and the knights of the round table.


**I got a little depressed writing "A chance at redemption" and a little bored writing "A truth forged in magic" so I thought I would write something a little lighter.**

 **THIS DOES NOT MEAN I'M STOPPING EITHER OF THOSE FICS. I AM JUST TRYING TO FIND MY GROOVE WITH BOTH STORIES AND GET MY IDEAS SORTED IN MY SCATTERED BRAIN!**

 **Merlin/Mithian AU. Post season 5! Court sorcerer Merlin.**

 **Before the feast**

The Princess of Nemeth awoke early to the sound of blue birds chirping gleefully as the cool melodic sound of the wind rushed in through the open window whilst the beaming lights of the hot sun shone over her glazing her in warmth but her body only felt cold ever since that night with him.

They hadn't done anything too precocious; she was a Princess after all. A pregnant princess with no obvious courting in sight would wreak havoc in the lands and once they found out who the father was, they would have his head on a spike.

Well…they could try.

Her mysterious, secretive and quite frankly goofy man was now ousted as a sorcerer, of course she had already known this but to see him rise to court sorcerer of Camelot had made her heart swell. Unfortunately, Mithian had to stay behind as her father and brother met the new court sorcerer because Mithian 'had to mingle with the other noble ladies'. She had been furious at her father for that but she paid no mind as she sent a letter to him via magical raven to say she couldn't go and that she would hope he would take the time to see her in Nemeth. Today was that day.

She wanted to look her best for him. The princess had never put so much effort in to impressing a man, an attribute which greatly annoyed her father, but he was worth it a million times over. After she heard about Camlan she sent letters to Gaius asking for him or if the old physician had seen or heard from the sorcerer. For two weeks she had waited and cried and sobbed until the day a letter came back signed by him, by her Merlin.

Mithian grinned and giggled as he watched the King and Queen of Camelot along with his ever strong knights of the round table gallop in to the courtyard but it faltered as she saw no sign of Merlin.

 _He said he would come!_ She thought desperately wondering where he could be but cast all thoughts aside as her brother, Jonathon, came up beside her.

"Come Mithian we must meet them." She simply nodded her head and walked beside him half listening to his mindless chatter that reminded her too much of the big eared, big grinned servant turned court sorcerer.

The Princess of Nemeth squeezed her eyes shut as the sun attacked her eyes and the wind blew through her hair ferociously. Everything seemed less now with the knowing he wasn't here to greet her.

"Ah Mithian come. Greet our guests." Mithian sighed quietly and quickly built a content smile upon her face and tried hard to stop her bottom lip from trembling.

"King Arthur it is good to see you again and Queen Guinevere it is an honour to meet you for the first time. I see Arthur has chosen his Queen wisely" She really held nothing against the King for she had her own man now but it was rather fulfilling to make him feel guilty for it.

"It is also good to see you again Princess Mithian." Arthur seemed to search the skies for a moment and Mithian looked at him in confusion and worry. "Excuse me your majesty, princess Mithian" He inclined his head and turned to a slightly tanned kind looking knight. "Lancelot where is that idiot I have for a court sorcerer" The words made her face practically light up which amused her brother who had managed to catch on to her secret unorthodox courting with Merlin.

"I believe he is running a little late sire. Aithusa was hungry apparently so he stopped so she could eat." A small gasp escaped her as she felt a hand on her back comforting her. There was a she? Was he playing her, trying to get close to her?

Suddenly another voice came from behind Lancelot's "I believe he is here now princess" The shaggy haired man had said princess but seemed to be addressing Arthur. _That must be Sir Gwaine_ Mithian thought amusingly.

The Camelot party looked to the skies and Mithian followed their lead slightly confused until she saw a speck of white high in the sky ducking and diving through the clouds.

"Oh no, he's showing off again" The dark skinned man groaned who Mithian believed to be Gwen's brother.

"Just because he makes you lot look bad" Sir Gwaine retorted jokingly pointing at what she now thought had to be Merlin.

"And he doesn't make you look bad?" A rather tall blonde haired man said who Mithian thought to definitely be Sir Leon.

"Well…look at me, you'd have to have something real powerful to beat looking this good" Gwaine nudged him playfully only to jump when a loud voice shouted from the skies which must've been amplified using magic.

"How about a dragon Gwaine?" She laughed as she felt relief pump through her veins hearing his sweet, sweet voice.

She watched as the dragon, who she now knew must be this Aithusa Lancelot was talking about, danced and twirled in the air spiralling and spinning whilst Merlin laughed and whooped and cheered she was so captivated by him. Just him. Not his power or station just him as a person. Aithusa swooped over head and she watched him jump the sun shining behind him showing off the colours of his new robes and as he landed she watched in awe as pulse of golden light spread throughout the courtyard with her court sorcerer at its epicentre.

"Pff, show off" She heard Arthur mutter which made Merlin break in to a hysterical fit of laughs to which the rest of them promptly joined in.

"That was as lovely as always Merlin" Gwen spoke softly with the resolve and eloquence of a true queen.

"Thank you my Queen, you could learn a lot from your wife prat" He grinned and her heart almost gave out looking at his pale face that held cheekbones she could cut herself on, but it would be worth it.

"You could learn a lot from her to, like punctuation when on official business and manners when meeting the King and the prince and princess of Nemeth" King Arthur said through grinded teeth but it didn't seem to bother Merlin at all as he stepped to greet the king and prince. It gave Mithian time to think of something to say.

 _Something witty? No. Something flirty? No. Something formal? No. Something…_ and he was in front of her already.

"Princess Mithian it is of the highest honour to gaze on such beauty which could rival the likes of the triple goddess herself." He bowed regally and took her hand to place a long lasting kiss on the back of it letting their finger tips linger as he pulled away. Mithian had to wonder where her easily flustered, tongue tied manservant had gone, probably replaced by the confident sorcerer who she was quickly starting to like.

"Er Hello again Merlin. You look nice." She stumbled on her words completely embarrassed at his show of complement and flirting? She scowled at her brother who was choking trying not to laugh at her flustered behaviour.

" _You are so beautiful when you are flustered, I lust after moments like this"_ She heard his voice in her head and she can't stop the red in her cheeks from going all the way to her ears much to his amusement.

"Come" Her father interjects and luckily saves her from further embarrassment "The servants will show you to your rooms and then we will have a feast in celebration of your arrival." He exclaimed and Arthur moved to walk alongside him with Gwen at his side, she and Jonathon followed with Merlin behind them chatting mindlessly to Lancelot whilst the other knights followed behind them.

Later that day, Mithian sat in her rooms watching the world go by as she drew in her sketchpad. Her markings were soft and curved as they made out shapes of her and a man of magic, their children and their home, wherever that may be. She had already put on her dress which was positively seductive, a sure fire way to get Merlin's full attention. It was soft silk, pure white, slim and trailed down her body to her slim hips and down her thigh where it split showing her white pale flesh. It left her shoulders bare and allowed an ample amount of cleavage to show.

"You tease me Princess" She spins scared at the prospect of a dangerous intruder but relaxes seeing Merlin chuckling to himself.

Mithian straightens herself out and takes a rather lustful walk around her magical intruder and she smiles as he visibly shudders but unfortunately she trips and falls only to be caught by his strong arms. "Thank you Merlin, I'm not very good at playing the seductress"

"Yes, Morgana was always the seductress" She looked down frowning thinking on how if things had been different then Merlin would probably be with Morgana instead of her. She felt his rough fingers guide her chin up so she looked directly at him "It's a good thing I prefer the cute, kind, caring, regal princess types then, isn't it?"

He moved his lips down to hers gently as he softly caressed her side with one hand whilst his other cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss. "I love you so much" She breathed as she pulled him back to her and started to passionately indulge him tangling her fingers in his thick black and uncombed hair.

He pulled away and stared openly as she watched his eyes cloud with lust "That dress is sinful we will have to strip it from you" She blushed furiously as he came closer, goose bumps rose from her arms as he trailed his nimble fingers across her shoulders and down her back where they stopped at her laces.

"But Merlin the feast we…" She inhaled as he trailed kisses from her neck to her back and the rest of her sentence couldn't be formed.

"The feast isn't for a while yet and I am here now" Well, she couldn't quite argue with that logic as he felt him push her dress down until it pooled at her feet where she stepped out of it to turn and face him. "Pure perfection" he whispered against her ear as he pulled them close to capture her lips again.

She instantly started to move backwards towards her bed as he slipped off his robes and shirt till his chest was bare apart from his neckerchief. He went to pull it off but she stopped him and instead used it to pull him on top of her and capture his lips deeply. She felt him smile in to the kiss. Mithian began to pull at his trousers which he quickly slipped off along with his breaches and she felt his hardened member against her thigh which made her moan in to his mouth as she felt it press against her entrance.

He stops and she looks up to see him questioning whether they should really be doing this and the Princess can only smile at his conduct but quickly pulls him back to her lips. She feels hum adjust as he lowers himself in to her and she allows a cry to escape as he slips in to her and then out again, he wipes the tear away from her face and recaptures her lips.

They start slow but soon they are driven by animal like instincts which have been guarded and locked away until they were able to join together as one being. They speed up, moving faster and faster allowing moans and whispers of each other's names to escape as they seal their love for each other in the most sacred way possible. He must've used magic to drown out their cries for each other or her maid at least would have heard them.

She reaches her high and he does the same not a moment after and the world turns white around her as she clutches at his back scratching at his skin. They curl up under the covers in contented silence as they wait for the sun to reach the hills where they will rejoin the feast like nothing ever happened.

"We should do this before every feast we meet" She hears from behind as he chuckles at the idea.

"Isn't there a meeting of all the kingdoms in Albion in Camelot next month? They'll be a feast for such a meeting surely." She replies but only a dark chuckle comes as a response before he speaks again.

"Yes, surely…"


End file.
